Partenaires Particuliers
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Les séances d'entraînement au SHIELD sont toujours très rythmées. Surtout quand la Veuve Noire et le Faucon prennent possession du ring de boxe... One-shot.


Quand Natasha glissait les écouteurs de son iPod dans ses oreilles en entrant dans la salle d'entraînement réservée aux agents du SHIELD, c'était comme si elle était seule. Elle mettait souvent le volume à fond, et commençait son échauffement en courant tout autour de la salle. Ces sessions quotidiennes lui permettaient de se détendre et de trouver la sérénité nécessaire dans son métier. _Rien de tel que d'évacuer un trop plein d'énergie en frappant fort dans un sac de sable_.

Quand Clint entrait dans cette salle de sport, une serviette autour du cou et une bouteille à la main, il la cherchait toujours. Il savait qu'elle s'y rendait durant son temps libre, et il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait tout autant qu'elle (voire peut-être plus) de pouvoir relâcher la tension qui les habitait toute la journée. Le pire était le retour d'une mission qui s'était mal déroulée (chose qui arrivait plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaitait), il sentait monter en lui le besoin de se défouler jusqu'à l'épuisement, d'oublier un bref instant ce qui avait pu se passer, et de repartir à zéro.

Il l'avait repérée à l'instant où il avait franchi la porte, elle avait comme toujours ces stupides écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, une musique violente lui déchirant les tympans. Curieux qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes d'audition, d'ailleurs.

Elle le vit quelques instants plus tard, et dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sut ce qu'il avait en tête bien avant qu'il ne le lui mime : un match de boxe. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et après avoir enlevé ses écouteurs des oreilles, elle rejoignit le ring, qui venait d'être libéré par deux hommes qui se battaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Natasha perçut une lueur de défi dans les yeux de son partenaire, lueur qu'elle comptait bien faire disparaître en attaquant la première. Son crochet droit fut aisément bloqué par Clint, qui enchaîna avec un coup de coude dans les côtes de la jeune femme. Si un civil l'avait vu faire ça, il aurait été scandalisé. Comment osait-il frapper une femme de cette manière ? Sauf que Natasha Romanoff n'était pas une femme comme les autres, elle savait parfaitement se défendre, et répliquait avec autant de hargne et de détermination que la personne face à elle. S'il n'avait pas eu un petit côté macho, il aurait pu admettre à voix haute que sa force et son habilité au combat rapproché faisaient qu'elle valait bien dix hommes entraînés.

Leur combat improvisé était rythmé, ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Comme si sur le terrain, leurs ennemis faisaient de même. Bientôt, après avoir encaissé plusieurs coups mal placés de cette diablesse de femme, il lui donna un coup derrière le genou droit, ce qui fit tomber la célèbre Veuve Noire à terre. Ce qui faisait donc un bon point pour lui. Il se dépêcha de l'épingler au sol, prêt à s'auto-déclarer vainqueur. Mais c'est là qu'il les rencontra.

Les yeux de la jeune femme, d'un vert troublant, s'étaient fixés sur le visage de Clint. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, déjà si tentantes aux yeux de l'espion. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il ne fallait pas la regarder, et se concentrer. Elle était pire que la Gorgone Méduse, qui avait la faculté de changer ceux qui la regardaient en pierre. Tasha aurait beaucoup apprécié cette comparaison, et l'aurait probablement récompensé d'une jolie claque. _Détourne ton regard, elle prépare un mauvais coup_... Il n'en fit rien.

Natasha avait toutes les raisons de sourire, elle le connaissait si bien. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la situation s'inversa. Elle se servit de son bassin, collé à celui de Clint, pour rouler sur le côté. Ses jambes vinrent se serrer des deux côtés du corps de son 'adversaire' (ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire), et après avoir sécurisé les bras ennemis en encerclant les poignets de l'homme de ses mains, elle éclata de rire. _Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un_.

« Ça ressemble bien à un KO, Barton. »

« C'est quelque chose que tu me payeras plus tard, Romanoff, » marmonna Clint entre ses dents.

Puis elle rit de nouveau. Elle n'allait pas non plus s'excuser de gagner après n'avoir rien fait d'autre que de battre innocemment des cils. Elle se releva, déclarant par la même occasion la fin de leur combat. Saisissant ses affaires posées dans un coin de la salle, elle en profita pour agacer une dernière fois son équipier.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, Clint, tu apprendras qu'une femme sait faire usage de ses atouts pour tout obtenir d'un homme. »

Ce dernier sourit en la regardant s'éloigner, tout en songeant que le sexe faible n'était pas forcément celui qu'on croyait...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Ah, ça fait du bien de prouver aux hommes que les femmes sont fortes, pas vrai? Et quel meilleur personnage que Natasha pour le démontrer? Avec Clint en mode punching-ball, c'est difficile de résister ;)**

**J'avais envie d'écrire ce petit OS depuis un bon moment****, mais c'est comme tout, il faut du temps, et je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup ces dernières semaines. J'ai tout de même pu réfléchir à quelques nouvelles idées et en approfondir d'autres, dont celle-ci... Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, il m'intéresse :)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire!**


End file.
